Mighty Ducks: The Tale of Erica
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: Erica life was different from others as her father is a white saurian with her brothers saurian as well with her mom a human like her. Then her life changed forever when her dad got the job at the hockey ranks and teamed up with the ducks to help them stop Evil Lord Dragaonus taking over the world having her life an adventure much of her dad demise trying to protect her.


_**Chapter 1 Discovered **_

It was a midday afternoon in Antarctica where the sun shines through the water having fishes swim like usual in their days. Then all of a sudden a figure splash in the water causing the fishes to scattered in startled and the figure turns out to be a white saurian with silver streaked running down his muscular chest. He has a little bit of swim dinosaur face but more like a humanoid with icy blue eyes wearing a swim shorts. He chuckled seeing the fishes swim away as he swim down in cold water enjoying the coldness on his scaly. When he needs to breathe air he swims up to the surface and gasp for air having cold wind blow on his face. He sighed and swims over to the ice and rests his arms on it letting his legs dangle in water and his tail with flat end as well swishing a little.

"Ah that was refreshing." He sighed and wipes his face off with hand getting rid of water. He heard a grunted growl and turn seeing a polar bear trying to get the seal using his paws to break the ice. He chuckled softly letting his breath out in the air.

"If you keep doing that buddy that ice will never break and that seal won't come back." He called watching that polar bear groaning and stomping his paws hard. He sighed and then heard his ringtone not too far. He got out of water and grabs his towel to dry himself and walked over to his clothing and his teleport. He picks up his teleport and saw a text message from his wife telling him the dinner will be done and don't eat sooner. He smiles softly and text back saying he will be home soon and loves her giving her smile and XXXXX for kisses. "Love you babe." He spoke softly. He puts his teleport down and put his clothes back with nice button blue shirt with white jeans on and use his teleporter to teleport back into Anaheim seeing it still sunny and hot as usual. He huffed not liking this weather very much rubbing his wrist before continue towards his home. When he opens his door he heard a small child running causing his face to smile and saw his six year old human daughter running up to him having chestnut hair with fair skin and icy blue eyes wearing her flower shirt with pink skirt.

"Daddy Daddy!" She squeaked happily. He laughed and picks her up.

"My little Erica, how are you sweetie?" She giggled and hugs him.

"Doing good but Gizmo, Diego and Hunter won't let me play with them. They say they have business and it's for big boys." She huffed making him chuckled.

"Ah forget them honey, I'm thinking of something funnier than what they're doing."

"Like what?" His daughter asked curious. He smirked and whispers her ear.

"Want to ice skate?" She beamed and nodded happily. He laughed and took her into a kitchen floor and put her down.

"Do your magic! Daddy do your magic!" She spoke excitedly jumping a little. He smiled and blew an ice from his mouth and the whole kitchen floor turn into ice. He watches his daughter almost slipped giggling steady herself. He chuckled and use his ice breath to blow on his hand and tossed it in the air making it snowy having the kitchen turn into winter wonderland. Erica begins to skate around the ice but stumble a little and he skate over and help her.

"You're doing good sweetie, like ice princess." She giggled and skates around while he holds her hand helping her.

"Daddy I want to be an ice skater when I grow up. Will I be good?" He smiles warmly and picks her up.

"You will honey, just need to take years of practices." She sighed in disappointed.

"Years sounds long." He laughed and kisses her cheek.

"It takes time Erica you'll see." She smiled and hugs him. Then they both hear clearing throat and they both turn seeing a human woman having chestnut brown hair like Erica and fair skin but has chocolate brown eyes wearing her jean with red shirt.

"Cyril are you making the kitchen icy again?" She sighed. He laughed a little.

"Juno darling, I'm just entertaining our little girl. And she's practices becoming a champion at ice skater. " Erica nodded fast smiling.

"Yeah mommy and I'm getting good at it." Juno chuckled and skates over but stumbles a little. Cyril catches her gently and pulls her close while holding Erica. She smiled lovely at him while he smiled back and wrap his tail around her.

"Cyril you really are wonderful with kids." He chuckled softly.

"I'm just a lucky saurian finding a beautiful woman that started my own amazing family." She sighed and kisses his lips softly. Erica giggled of their kiss and then Cyril heard her and tickles her. She giggled looked busted struggling a little making them both laughed and she hugs her dad smiling. Later that night Erica was playing her doll and doesn't know a aqua blue flat end tail saurian wearing a green shorts and red shirt sneak up behind her smirking his icy blue eyes. Without warning he snatches her doll.

"Hey Hunter give it back!" Erica cried. "I'll tell mom!" Aqua blue saurian named Hunter only laughed and hold it up in the air while she tries to grab it.

"Try to get it little E." Erica jumps on him and both fall on ground.

"Aha!" She laughed. "Now give me my doll!" Erica grabs her doll but Hunter still grip it tightly and then the doll flies out to different room. Hunter got up fast but Erica tackle him and they both laughed.

"Im getting it first! " She exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" Hunter retorted. They both laughed until they hear another voice. They both peek inside and saw their dad talking to someone.

"For the last time theirs nothing here I can find to help and im stuck in this planet." They hear their dad snapped.

"Who is he talking to?" Erica whispered.

"I don't know, I'll go get Gizmo and Diego they have to hear this." He zooms out to find those two leaving Erica behind. She notices her doll lying on the ground almost on the table. She smiled happily and without her dad seeing she crawl sneaking to grab her doll.

"Cyril, you have failed me. I have giving you a mission and you're supposed to find an object that can free us!" Erica swallowed and hid behind the chair not liking the owner's voice.

"Erica!" She turns and saw an oldest white saurian like her dad but has chocolate brown eyes and the other one is a purple saurian with chocolate brown eyes wearing a red shirt and black pants name Diego. "Get back here!" She shook her head.

"I want my doll Gizmo." She hissed. She reaches her hand out quietly and almost grab the dolls.

"I know you're hiding something from me and you're not telling me. What we're you doing over years keeping me waiting?" Erica swallowed and felt the sneeze coming.

"I have nothing to hide Dragaunus. I need more time…"

"I give you more time and it turns into years!" The owner snapped. Erica gasps in fright and let out a huge sneeze falling out of her hiding. Cyril gasps and looks and saw his daughter. She looks up shyly at her dad and gasp seeing another one in the hologram that is another saurian all red scaly looking likes a dinosaur mix with dragon with yellow eyes.

"Who is that?" The red saurian snapped. Erica wimped and grab her doll clinging on it tight.

"Ddaddy?" She stammered. The red saurian eyes lit up.

"You have an offspring? And she's a human?!" Cyril breathed.

"Erica go out of the room now." She ran out of the room seeing her brothers waiting for her.

"Come on." Gizmo hissed wearing a light green t-shirt and tan pants. All of them left fast but Erica couldn't help herself but peek back and saw her dad fumble while the red saurian glare at him.

"Is this what you're hiding from me?" Cyril sighed in defeat.

"She's my daughter and she's not part of this." He replied. The red saurian smirked.

"I see, and it's surprising your daughter is a human…"

"And half saurian, she has little saurian in her." Cyril spoke quickly. The red saurian hums.

"Do you have any more children?" He asked. Cyril shook his head.

"No, she the only child." He answered. The red saurian chuckled.

"Indeed." She realized the red saurian was turning her way and she bolt and ran in hallway until she's at her bedroom. She shuts the door fast and went in her blankets feeling scared can't get those yellow eyes off her mind. She heard the door open cause her to startle but she felt a hand place gently on her back.

"Erica, darling?" She looks up and saw her dad looking worried. "Are you alright?" She got out of the covers nodded.

"Daddy, who is that? Is he part of the family?" Cyril shook his head.

"No he's not related to us." He replied softly.

"Then who is he?" She asked once more gripping her blanket. Cyril hugs her.

"There's nothing to worry about, he won't come." Erica hugged her dad back.

"Okay dad." He smiled and grabs out her doll.

"I think you forgot someone." She beamed and grabs her doll and snuggles close to her cheek. He chuckled and kisses her head softly. "Everything will be okay my little ice princess." She sighed and yawned.

"Okay daddy." He smiled and gently tucked her in and kiss her forehead.

"Good night Erica, tomorrow a new day." Erica snuggled in her blanket and fell asleep in her pillow. Cyril sighed and strokes her hair and walk out of her room quietly. When he shut the door he heavy sighed and rest his back on the wall remember his talk with his former lord, Dragaonus. He was once his highest commander of all saurians always does his orders. But now Dragaonus realized he betrayed him when he saw her, two times knowing all this time he's been messing around having his own family and living on earth his whole life. He even spoke when he ever gets out of the dimensional limbo he will take her away as his punishment for betraying him. He slid down and sat not knowing what to do worrying about his little girl and not want to lose her to him and mostly worries about his wife and his other children if Dragaonus ever finds out. "Is there a miracle in this universe?" He close his eyes and vowed he will protect his family, even his daughter no matter what it takes and never let anything happen to her.

_**Author's Note: yep I have done it again! Have another idea came to me and I want to write this out remembering loving to watch that show when I was young. XD I hope you like the beginning I did but if you don't…. DON'T READ AND REVIEW IT! This a beginning for Cyril as now he must protect his family from Dragaonus and this mostly Erica's life going to change forever through her years. I don't own any Mighty Ducks characters except OC's. Enjoy! XD**_


End file.
